


Heavenly Here

by Missy



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole godette routine was something to get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Here

This whole Goddette routine was something to get used to, and Meg wasn’t sure she’d managed to successfully adapt to it. It wasn’t easy to match up to Hera and Zeuz’s expectations, let alone those of the many different relatives she met during her time on Olympus. 

But when they were alone in their room – redolent of massage oil and tasting of ambrosia – the differences melted away. It was fun, gloriously relaxing, and, best of all, filled with the caring affection she had longed for when she was under Hades’ thumb.

Yeah. She could endure another boring lecture about love from Venus and another dissertation on war from Athena for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Disney's Hercules**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
